Orphan Naruto
by wolftracks17
Summary: Team 7 has a new mission, to help out at an orphanage. Why is Naruto acting so weird? Naruto NIICHAN! What the HELL is going on! summary sucks, but please read anyway, warning! slight yaoi
1. WHAT!

At the bridge team 7 waited anxiously for their new mission. Kakashi had said it was very important to the village. They had all gotten there early even though they knew Kakashi wouldn't be on time, or so they thought

-7:00 am-

POOF!

Kakashi had shown up… on time. They were speechless. Kakashi grinned at them

'That was so worth getting up early' he thought happily

"Yo"

"Y-y-your on t-time" Naruto was never known to be speechless for very long

"Y-yeah, what's deal?" Sakura questioned

"Well today we have a very important mission" Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Kakashi cut him off

"We will be helping out at… the orphanage"

"WHAT?!" Sakura's lone yell echoed about the clearing… wait lone yell?

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all turned towards Naruto, waiting for his stream of complaints, but they never came. He actually looked a little apprehensive

"Which one?" 'Not the one across the street, not the one across the street'

"The one across the street… why?"

"Shit!" Naruto muttered under his breath

"Well okay… lets go!"

He started walking towards the orphanage with Sasuke and Sakura trailing behind, and Naruto trudged silently up the rear. When they got to the door Naruto hid behind Sasuke and Sakura, they looked at him questioningly before continuing through the door. Now when Kakashi said orphans, they had expected a small amount of depressed kids that would be easy to handle. What they got was a lot of happy screaming kids of all ages. A haggard looking woman met them at the door.

"Oh good, you must be the help"

"Yes, so what do we have to do" Kakashi replied

"Hold on I'll introduce you" she turned to the mob of kids "Quiet down now" they ignored her, she tried again "QUIET DOWN!!!" they looked at her for a second before returning to their games. She sighed

"I'm sorry, the only person they really listen to is…" she spotted Naruto behind Sasuke

"Naruto-san!!!" she ran over and gave him a hug, which he returned hesitantly

"Oh Naruto-san are you one of the helpers we hired?" he nodded "That's wonderful! Can you calm them down please?"

He sighed, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were sending him questioning glances, which he ignored for the time being

"HEY!!! Quiet down" all the kids stopped and slowly turned toward them, Naruto quickly said "Back up" to the people behind him, they quickly complied as every kid in the building ran towards Naruto at full speed

"Naruto-niichan!!! Onii-chan!!! Naru-nii!!! Nii-san!!!" the list on names went on and on

"Naruto…" Sakura

"Nii…" Kakashi

"Chan…?" Sasuke

**How was that for a first ch. **

**Please review**


	2. Explanations

They were shocked beyond belief. What the HELL was going on here!?!

After Naruto freed himself from the mob of kids he stood on a chair, all the kids were silent as they looked up at him expectantly

"Okay listen up, for this week team 7 is going to be helping out around here," the kids cheered, he held up a hand, they were silent again

"So you know who I am" more cheering "Over here we have Haruno Sakura" he pointed to her "Next we have Uchiha Sasuke" he pointed to him "And last we have Hatake Kakashi" All the kids were staring at the three of them, they shifted uncomfortably, Naruto noticed

"Okay you have to be patient with them, I doubt they have any experience in working with kids. Now go outside and play" the kids cheered again and left, but a group of bout 6 of them stayed behind. There was something different about these kids; they had abnormal appearances and higher chakra levels. Naruto looked at them with a sad smile

"Why don't you guys go out?"

"You know why"

"But the kids-"

"It's not the kids we're worried about"

Naruto sighed and made a quick hand sign, he made a kage bunshin and told it to go out with the kids, they left after that. Once they were gone Sasuke opened his mouth to interrogate Naruto but was cut off

"Arigato Naruto-san, with you around I won't have anything to worry about" the woman walked up and handed Naruto 2 envelopes

"Well I'd better be going. Good-bye Naruto-san" she bowed to him "Konoha ninja" she bowed to the rest of them and with that she left

"W-wait where are you going?" Kakahsi questioned

"On a much needed vacation, trust me" Naruto answered as he watched her leave

"Dobe. Explanation."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair

"Explanation, explanation, well-"

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!"

They all whirled around toward the door; a boy with red hair was supporting a sobbing girl with brown hair. The girl's leg was bleeding rather badly, Naruto sighed

"What did you do Roku?" he asked as he walked toward them

"NOTHING!!!" he shouted "she just tripped" he added quietly

"Dobe. Explanation. Now" Sasuke demanded, another sigh from Naruto

"Explanation, explanation…" he put his hand over the wound on the girls leg, it glowed with chakra as the wound started to heal

"Well whenever we don't have a mission or were not training I help out here" he wiped the blood off the girls leg, and the cleaned her face "I also donate most of my paycheck to the orphanage, that's why their able to take care of all the kids" he stood the girl up

"There all better" she smiled at him

"Arigato Nee-chan" she hugged him

"Did you really trip Machi?" he asked as she let go

"Yeah, Roku came to help me" she gave Roku a warm smile, he blushed

"I-it was nothing"

"Okay go play" Naruto gently pushed them towards the door

Sakura was stunned, she had been training for weeks and she still couldn't heal a wound that big that fast

"You can heal?!?"

"Call it a natural ability" he opened the first envelope

"Okay this is a list of things for us to do, and this" he opened the second envelope "is a grocery list and money" he handed the list to Kakashi and counted the money. He frowned

"This isn't enough" he mumbled, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he gave the money and his wallet to Kakashi

"Take this and go get the grocery's, you can take group 1"

"Group 1?"

Naruto smirked and walked to the door

"Group 1 front and center!!!" he called out

About 10 kids ran through the door and stood at attention

"Okay you guys are on grocery duty"

"HAI!" they answered

"You will go with Kakahsi" they looked over at him

"HAI!" after seeing Kakashi's horrified look, he added

"And you will behave"

"HAI!"

"Okay go"

They mobbed Kakashi and dragged him out the door toward the grocery store. Sakura looked at Naruto

"Wow they really look up to you" her respect for him increased a little

"Yeah"

**Ok so what do you think, by the way for those of you who don't know**

**Nii-chan: older brother**

**Hai: yes**

**Continue? Stop? Please review**


	3. Work & Warnings

"Wow they really look up to you" Sakura's respect for Naruto had increased a little

"Yeah" he paused before he continued again

"I really helped out a few of the kids here. And because of my paycheck they eat better and can afford toys and stuff like that. The main reason I think is because I'm an orphan too, so I can relate. I know what's it's like to be alone"

Sasuke and Sakura remained silent, they couldn't think of a good reply to that. Naruto shook his head and smiled

"Okay now for your jobs" he looked at the list again "Sakura-chan, would you mind cleaning?"

"No"

"Okay then you take group 2 and clean up in here. Group 2 get in here!" he called out the door

Another group of about 10 kids came running in and stood at attention

"Okay you guys are on the cleaning commity"

"HAI!!"

"Your with Sakura"

"HAI!!"

"And behave"

"HAI!!"

"Okay, Roku show Sakura where the supplies are"

"Okay" he grabbed Sakura's hand and led her off, the rest of the kids followed

Naruto turned to Sasuke

"Okay teme your with me. Group 3!!"

Group 3 had the rest of the kids, they were all older, except for the 6 on the end of the line

"Okay, you guys are with me and Sasuke"

The kids cheered, Naruto silenced them

"We have to fix all the leaks in the roof"

"HAI!!"

"Dobe" Naruto turned around

"Those kids are too little" he pointed to the 3 on the end. He was surprised when everybody laughed

"Your concern is appreciated Uchiha-san, but we can take care of ourselves" the smallest of the bunch called to him. Naruto wiped his eyes

"Okay no more objections? Okay Kiki, Ruka, get all the supplies to the roof" the two smallest kids ran out the door "everybody else get up on the roof"

Sasuke expected them to get a ladder and climb up but they didn't. They _jumped _up on the roof, the kids who couldn't jump that high were helped by the kids that could. After he jumped up himself he saw the roofing supplies _floating_ up to them

'What the-?' he looked over the side to see the 2 Kiki and Ruka with their hands up, looks of concentration on their faces. He activated his sharingan and saw that their chakra was covering all the supplies, which answeredthe question of how they were controlling them

"They're really something huh?" Naruto asked from behind him

"Hn"

Once the supplies were up they started work. With the amount of people that they had and the fact that Naruto made some kage bunshins they finished quickly. The kids continued to surprise Sasuke, they were strong and the 6… abnormal ones were obviously respected. Another thing that annoyed him was that the kids practically worshiped Naruto. His train of thought derailed when Kakahsi and his group get back

"NII-CHAN!!! WERE BACK!!!" one of the kids screamed out

They had just finished the roof so they all jumped down to greet the kids that had just got back

"Okay guys help them put the grocery's away, Hita go get Nina and the little ones, Kyo go get Sakura and group 2" Naruto spotted a haggared looking Kakashi and walked over to him "Hey you look tired" Naruto teased

Kakahsi glared at him "Next time I stay here"

Naruto grinned at him "They behaved right?"

"…yeah"

"Okay good" Kyo came back with Sakura and her group "Sakura-chan! Teme! C'mere!" he pointed to a door and grabbed Kakashi and walked toward it. When they were all in the empty room he took a deep breath, his face was serious

"Okay your about to meet Nina, she takes care of all the really little kids even though she's only a kid herself. She's a little… different"

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Different?"

"…She has bad memories that haunt her… actually she can relate to you Sasuke" they were surprised, 1) he used called Sasuke by his name and 2) there was open sadness in his voice

"What do you mean she can relate to me?" Sasuke never liked talking about his past, he was angry that Naruto knew anything about it at all

"… that's not something that I tell people, the only reason I brought it up was I thought one of you might try to talk to her"

"Why is that bad?" Kakahsi questioned

"She only talks to a few people, she only recently started talking to me, and I've known her for…" he stopped, thinking "almost a year now"

"Wait, is she from the Taisama clan?" Kakahi asked suddenly

Naruto stared at him for awhile before nodding, understanding shown on Kakashi's face. Naruto sighed for what must have been the 100th time that day before smiling again

"And a word of warning" they looked at him expectantly "I wouldn't suggest hitting me if the kids are around, they don't seem to like seeing me get hit"

"It's happed before?"

"Yeah" he smiled evily at them "I think the guy is out of the hospital now, you could ask him what happened" he said cheerfully

The three of the shivered, their imaginations filled in the parts he didn't describe

**Next chapter Meet Nina!! please review**


	4. Meeting Nina

They went back into the main room; they saw the kids helping put the grocery's away and talking happily with each other. They saw Hita come back in the room without anybody with her, she walked up to some older kids and said something then they followed her back out of the room

"What is she doing?" Sakura asked

"I'm guessing that Nina wants to bring all the little ones out here. She can't do that by herself"

They looked back up when the group came back, all holding a smaller child. There were about 8 of them, and bringing up the end of the line was a little girl. She looked about 4 with hair so light it was almost white (Hey that rhymed ) she had no expression n her face and her greens eyes looked empty. This was Nina, Naruto walked up to her

"Hello Nina" she looked up at him

"Hello" her voice was so quiet it was hard for them to hear her

She put her arms up, Naruto picked her up

"Can I introduce you to some people?" she nodded, Naruto walked over to them

"Okay this is Sakura" Nina glanced at her "This is Kakashi" she looked at him "And this is Sasuke" she stared at him, he shifted uncomfortably. Thankfully one of the baby's started crying and her attention switch over to it. Naruto put her down and she walked over to the crying infant. She picked it up and very softly sang a lullaby, it stopped crying instantly and giggled, Naruto turned to them, grim look on his face

"If she starts singing louder than that, plug your ears" Naruto warned, looking at Sasuke especially

"Why?" Sakura questioned

"Don't ask just do it" Kakashi ordered

Sakura huffed; she was getting a little tired listening to Naruto

"Naruto nii-chan" they turned their attention to Kyo

"All the grocerys are put away"

"Good job" he ruffled Kyo's hair "Okay whose turn is it to cook"

"MY TURN!!! Its my turn!" Machi yelled happily from where she was standing

"Okay pick some helpers and go start dinner. Who wants to watch me and Teme spar?"

The kids cheered

"Dobe. I never said-"

"I know you never said, but so what? Afraid I'll beat you in front of the kids" Naruto teased

"Fine"

They followed the kids outside. Sakura looked at Kakashi worriedly, they followed quickly

Outside Naruto had the kids stand by the edge of the field

"Okay rules. This is a match, we're supposed to hit each other, so no killing Sasuke after we're done" the kids nodded slowly, Naruto turned to Sasuke "And no Chidori, I won't use my Rasengan either"

"Hn"

They faced off. Sasuke noticed that Naruto looked more serious than usual. Neither of them moved as they studied each other. Sasuke noted that Naruto was increasing his chakra level slightly. Faster than he could blink Naruto created 4 kage bunshins

'Since when is the dobe that fast?' he activated his sharingan and charged forward. Because of his sharingan he knew which one was the real Naruto right away. He ran past al the clones and punched him in the stomach. He smirked when he felt Naruto go limp

POOF!!

The Naruto he punched disappeared, it had been a clone. Behind him the kids cheered. He whirled around and saw 3 Naruto's grinning at him. He focus his sharingan but the real Naruto kept switching between the clones

"Like it? It's my own addition to kage-bunshin"

"Hn. That won't beat me" he charged forward again and got another clone

"My, my Sasuke. Isn't it my job to charge blindly forward?" Naruto taunted, Sasuke's expression darkened he formed some hand signs

"Gokakyu no jutsu" he aimed a firball at what he thought was the real Naruto, though he could have easily dodged Naruto didn't move, Sasuke saw why. He had fired in the direction of the kids, if Naruto moved it would hit them. He watched Naruto put his hands up and created a barrier made up of kage bunshins. His flame jutsu canceled out as soon as it touched them. Once that was over Naruto stood up strait and glared at him

"Maybe we should stop"

Sasuke smirked "Why giving up already?"

"No, you're going to hurt someone if you keep losing control"

And with that he turned around and led the kids back inside

**So? How was it? Well anyway next ch is on its way. Please review**


	5. Warning Ignored

Naruto herded the kids back inside. Sasuke. Sakura and Kakashi stood in a stunned silence. Where had that come from?! Sasuke snapped out of it first and went inside, the other two followed him. When they go inside they saw all the kids eating at the table, one of them pointed to the kitchen. Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table alone. He looked up as they entered and waved them over. The three sat down to eat with him.

The dinner was pretty boring, they didn't talk that much and any conversation they did have was short and awkward. They finished up and Naruto volunteered to do the dished and he was joined a little later by a group of the oldest children. While Naruto was in the kitchen with the older kids, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were in the main room with all the smaller ones. They were a little stressed. With the earlier show if Nina's powers, they assumed that none of the kids would cry with her around. They were wrong. Crying children were everywhere, Sasuke began to think that they were doing it on purpose, every time they calmed one down another one started to cry. Sakura was on the verge of ripping her hair out when laughter rang out from the kitchen. Every one turned toward the door, Naruto was leaning up against the doorframe watching the scene unfold.

"Kids, don't torture them like that. You and I both know that your crying on purpose so stop and let these guys have a break" though his tone was disapproving the grin on his face made it hard to believe

All the kids quieted down and went back to their games. Sakura looked over at Naruto gratefully

"Thanks Naruto. Finally! Some peace and quiet"

Naruto grinned at her "You guys were doing pretty well in the beginning but after the 14th kid started crying you guys started to lose it" he laughed

Sakura's grateful look vanished "You were watching the whole time?" she spat

Naruto stopped laughing and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "W-well yeah, I w-wanted to see how you guys would handle it"

Sakura stepped forward, her fist raised and everything seemed to freeze. All noise died away as her fist went closer and closer to Naruto's head. The blow itself wasn't bad, she hit him like that all the time, but she had been impulsive and had forgotten Naruto's warning.

As Sakura continued to scold Naruto, every kid slowly turned towards her, all their faces were blank, no emotion showed. Sasuke and Kakashi wisely backed away from the pink haired ninja. She didn't even notice the change until…

"She hit ni-chan"

The small voice called her out of scolding mode and back to reality. She turned toward the speaker and then jumped back in alarm. Every kid in the building was glaring at her, a small one in the front spoke this time

"She hit him"

The glares from the kids intensified and they started to slowly move toward her, Sakura looked around frantically for help. Sasuke and Kakashi were now suspended from the ceiling, to keep well away from the wrath of the children. She turned to Naruto, he would help her!

"Naruto! Tell them to stop!"

Naruto looked at her a moment, all the kids turned their attention on him. He rubbed his cheek where she had punched him and said _very_ quietly

"I warned you"

Sakura was stunned, she thought he would help her! Her anger had returned, and with a shriek of rage she charged him. She never got there

With a cry all the kids ran at her, the faster ones tripped her and held her down as the rest caught up. They pulled rope out of nowhere and tied her up, then they dragged her out of the door and out of their site. But not out of hearing

The sounds that followed left them to their imaginations about what was happening to her

Sasuke jumped down off the ceiling, landing next to Naruto

"Do you think they'll kill her?" he sounded hopeful

"Nah, most they'll do is 2 to 3 months in the hospital" Naruto replied with an evil smirk

Kakashi took out his book, this was getting interesting


	6. NOTICE

Okay I swore to myself that i would never do this but here i am doing it

I want to apologize for the long wait, i was being lazy. But now im back on track now and more updates will be comming

annnnnnd i would like opinions/new ideas

one person asked me to turn this into a Hinata x Naruto fic, i was thinking of doing that, but i want opinions or new ideas

Got any?


	7. Sasuke Smiles!

After the kids got back from their "business" with Sakura, it was a lot calmer and they had a good time. Nina sought out Sasuke several times and just stared at him before going back to what she was doing before. Naruto just laughed at him whenever he asked about it.

"Ok kids, its time for bed" a wave of protests and whines followed this statement

"Do it or no ninja training for a week"

Suddenly there were no more kids in the room. Naruto laughed and followed them to the sleeping part of the orphanage, Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other. So that's why those kids could jump so high, and were stronger than usual. Sasuke got up to follow Naruto, when he went around the corner he ran into, literally, Nina. He shifted uncomfortably in her gaze

"Hi" she said softly

"Uh, hi"

She put up her arms, like she had with Naruto before. Sasuke knew that she wanted him to pick her up. He hesitated for a few seconds before gently picking her up. She was surprising light, she put her arms around his neck and he continued in the direction Naruto had gone. Sasuke checked several rooms before he found Naruto; he was tucking in some of the smaller children. When he walked in Naruto looked up at him grinning. That grin was soon replaced with a shocked look when he saw Sasuke holding Nina. Naruto sent Sasuke a questioning look, he just shrugged. Naruto gave him a sad smile before turning back to the kids. Without turning around he said

"Her room is that last one down the hall"

Sasuke nodded and continued down the hall, the last room had one bed and many cribs. The cribs were occupied by all the smaller children. Nina jumped down out of Sasuke's arms and went to her bed. Instead of lying down though she stood up on it and looked at all of the cribs. She sang a quiet lullaby and all the infants quieted, though it was quiet it was louder than when she sang last time. Sasuke remembered Naruto's warning but made no move block out the calming tones of Nina's song. His mind seemed a little fuzzy; his eyes had a far away look, as he was plunged into his memories.

_Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke_

"_YOU….. pass!"_

Flashbacks of his early genin days flashed through Sasuke's mind. Some things he remembered and some he had forgotten until now. Happy memories of him and his team seemed to swirl around him, making him forget any sorrows or worrys. Unknown to him at that moment, a real smile had taken over his face. He continued to live in his happy memories, not knowing that Naruto was approaching the room

From the hallway Naruto could sense the change in Sasuke's chakra, and he could hear the soft tones of Nina's lullaby. He quickly plugged his ears and ran into the room. Nothing in his life could have prepared him for what he was about to see. From the back, Sasuke look more relaxed than Naruto had ever seen him, which was scary enough. But when Naruto walked around to Sasuke's front he saw something he had NEVER seen before. Sasuke was smiling. He couldn't hold it in. Naruto fell to the floor, laughing. His laughter interrupted Nina's song so Sasuke snapped out of his little trance to find Naruto rolling on the floor with tears of laughter streaming down his face

"I-I w-wish I h-had a c-camera" he managed to stutter

Sasuke was confused, he knew that Naruto was laughing at him but he didn't know why. Unaware that he was still smiling he turned toward the mirror in the room. It took maybe, 5 seconds for him to realize that he was standing there with a stupid grin on his face. His face was tinged with pink when he turned back to Naruto, who had stopped laughing and was wiping his eyes. Naruto saw him and laughed a little more before turning to Nina. He picked her up and danced around the room with her

"You made him smile! You made him smile! You made him smile!" he chanted, what little blush Sasuke had deepened

Naruto finished his little dance and tucked Nina in, Sasuke waited out in the hall. When Naruto came out of Nina's room he turned to Sasuke

"I can't wait to tell Kakahsi about this"

Sasuke lunged forward and pinned him against the wall

"Forget it"

He activated his sharingan

"You will forget it"

Naruto just grinned at him, Sasuke saw it was useless to threaten him and let him go. Naruto kept grinning at him as they walked back to the room they were staying in. Sasuke waited for Naruto to tell Kakashi what happened, but he just filled them in on what they were doing tomorrow and gave them a little more info about the kids. Naruto never mentioned what happened in Nina's room, Sasuke was a little surprised. He hadn't thought that Naruto could keep a secret.

'Well it looks like this week won't be boring'


	8. Uh Oh

That was only the first day! Omg I'm gonna run out of things to say! TT.TT

The next morning when Sasuke and Kakashi got up they noticed that Naruto wasn't in the room with them. They walked around the orphanage but they couldn't find him, they couldn't find ANYONE. They finally found everyone when Sasuke happened to glance out the window. All the older kids stood facing Naruto; they would copy the moves that Naruto was showing them. Although he was showing then basic taijutsu Sasuke and Kakahsi were still impressed.

'He'll make an excellent instructor someday' Kakashi noted, as they walked outside

There were different groups of kids learning different things, Naruto's clones were teaching while the real Naruto was walking between them and helping individuals if they needed it (they could tell which one was the real Naruto because he wasn't wearing his orange jacket). Sasuke walked over to the kids that were practicing with kunai and shurikens, they were surprisingly good, he noticed blood on the ground and soon found the source. A boy, Roku he thought, had a gash on his hand, but instead of telling Naruto he was continuing with his practice. Sasuke sighed, and walked over to him. Without even breaking his stride he grabbed the kid by his collar and hoisted him in the air and continued walking. Roku let out a startled yell, which turned many heads, including Naruto, who sighed and put his hands on his hips

"Roku, I've told you again and again to tell me when you cut yourself"

"But-"

"No buts, your lucky Sasuke saw it, its pretty deep and your losing more blood than you think. And if you had gotten it infected I wouldn't be able to heal it and you wouldn't have been able to practice for awhile" as he said this Naruto took his hand and began to heal the cut on his hand

"There you go Roku, all fixed"

"Arig-"

Roku was unable to finish his thanks because Machi tackled him

"Why did you hide an injury again!! It might have gotten infected or you might have hurt yourself more!!"

"M-machi!?!"

"NEVER-DO-IT-AGAIN!!!!" she shook him with every word just to get her point across

Sasuke sweat-dropped and looked at Nartuo, who was laughing. He leaned forward to whisper

"Machi loves Roku, she's really overprotective oh him. He just doesn't see it, he isn't very smart when it comes to girls"

Sasuke looked back over at them, it was obvious they liked each other more than they were letting on, you could just feel it. The other kids knew too because they were smiling at the two of them as they fought

"They're like an old married couple aren't they" Kakashi commented as he poofed next to Naruto

He said this rather loud, on purpose probably, so Roku and Machi heard him. They each turned a fiery red and turned away from one another. Many of the kids laughed at this, Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth twitched and mentally slapped himself

'Stupid girl and her stupid song' he thought to himself

"Okay kids, time for breakfast" Naruto called out, the kids whooped with joy and ran towards the door. Naruto laughed and followed them, waving at Sasuke and Kakashi to follow. Inside they saw the kitchen in full swing, 6 kids were cooking, others were getting out dishes and setting the table, and all the others were chatting and getting in their seats. Naruto waved again, and Kakshi and Sasuke followed him to the table off to the side, their breakfast was already ready

When they were done with breakfast Kakashi said he was going to go the hospital and check up on Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke were to stay with the kids

"Okay Sasuke, I have to run some errands in town today so you have to stay and watch the kids" seeing Kakashi pale and try to sneak away Naruto called out to him too "And you have to help too Kakashi-sensei, so don't take too long at the hospital, I will send out kids to find you" he said, smirking evilly

"Okay, Machi and Roku will help you Sasuke. They know what the routine is" they stepped forward and stood next to Sasuke, then Naruto addressed the rest of the kids

"I have to do errands today kids, so Sasuke is in charge. Listen to him, do all your chores, and maybe if your good, I'll have a surprise for you when you get back" the kids whispered excitedly to each other and nodded at Naruto

"There you go Sasuke, they'll behave" Naruto grinned at Sasuke, who was once again, carrying Nina, she sought him out right after she ate breakfast

"Hn"

"Don't 'hn' me, you need to talk. The kids won't listen to you if that's all you say to them" Naruto chided, Sasuke scowled at him

"Fine"

"Better"

Naruto smiled and started towards the door, Sasuke turned toward Machi and Roku

"What's first" he asked, they pointed towards all the rooms

"Making all the beds and cleaning our rooms" Machi stated

"Ok kids, go make you beds, and clean your rooms" Sasuke called out, all the kids turned and looked at him "Do it or I'll tell Naruto" they rushed toward their rooms, Sasuke smirked and put Nina down

Sasuke patrolled the hall's making sure that the kids were doing what they were told. Once they were done, the kids would stand outside their doors and wait to be checked, once Sasuke had given them the ok, they went back into the main room

Once all the beds were made and the rooms were clean, Sasuke turned to Roku

"Next?"

"We normally split into two groups, one goes outside and washes the windows, the other washes them from the inside"

"You heard him, um.. group 1, go outside and clean, group 2 stay inside and group 3 split up and help the other groups"

The kids seemed surprised at theses orders, but complied anyway. Soon all you could hear were kids laughing and windows squeaking. Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth twitch again, but this time there was no on around to bug him about it, he let himself smile

When all the windows were washed Roku said that they would normally go and train, but since Naruto wasn't there, they could skip it

"You think the dobe is the only trained ninja around here? I perfectly capable of training you" Sasuke snapped

They all headed outside, a lot of them went to practice at the targets and others went to spar amongst themselves, leaving Sasuke with about 13. He set them up in spars, then faced the extra kid, which was Machi and said

"Ok, you're sparring with me" she gaped at him

"What!?"

"Your sparring with me, come on, attack me" Sasuke repeated

Machi swallowed and got into her stance, Sasuke waited. She charged forward ready to punch him, he dodged easily. Machi spun around and kicked, which Sasuke caught and pushed her backwards. From the ground, Machi spun around, succeeding in hitting Sasuke's legs, knocking him over. She punched him and… POOF

Machi looked confused, she had just punched a log. Where was Sasuke? She looked up, left and right, behind her in front of her, she didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly something grasped her ankle, she looked down, it was Sasuke's hand

"Always look down" he stated, before pulling her underground

Sasuke brushed the dirt off his pants. Smirking down at Machi's head, which was all you could see at the moment

"Your not bad, especially since your so young"

Machi scowled at him, she had been stuck there for 20 min and Sasuke wasn't going to help her

"Just let me out!" she shouted

"I had to figure out how to get out by myself, you can too"

"You were older than me!! You had more experience!! Just give me a hint!!" she pleaded

Sasuke thought about it then said "Concentrate your chakra" then he walked away

"What kind of a hint was that?!?!" Machi yelled after him

"A good one" he called back to her, he continued around the field, watching kids practice and helping some of them out

After about two hours, Roku approached him again, supporting Machi who had finally gotten herself out of the hole. After yelling at Sasuke for a few minutes, Roku told him it was time for lunch. Sasuke noticed that Machi was covered in scratches and was limping. He could also see her hands were shaking from channeling too much chakra into them, he felt guilty and walked toward her, but Roku jumped in front of him, blocking his way

"Haven't you done enough?" he exclaimed, Sasuke stepped back, shocked

"You just wait till Naruto gets back, then you'll be sorry" Sasuke snorted

"What could the dobe do to me?"

"You obviously don't know him very well" Kiki stated, walking towards Machi "He went berserk last time one of us was this badly hurt, and that was from over training, this is your fault" she turned and helped Machi toward the house

Sasuke thought back to the last time he had seen Naruto go berserk

'Oh I am sooo screwed'

**OMG FINALLY DONE, I know I took a long time with this ch but I kept having new ideas or new stories so this one got pushed back, I've been working on this ch for like 3 weeks! So you had better review, or else…… mwa ha ha ha ha **


	9. I'M BACK!

**Ok, I know this is like way late, and I don't have a good excuse, (besides death of computer TT) but anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope that I will be able to post again soon **

**Also, I went back through the past chapters and edited, I added a few things too, but not so much that you would have to go back and read them again to follow the story (but I haven't updated in so long you might have to do that anyway sweatdrop)**

**Thankx for waiting ******

_Sasuke thought back to the last time he had seen Naruto go berserk_

'_Oh I am so screwed'_

After hearing what happened to Machi, the rest of the kids refused to listen to him. Instead they all gathered in the main room and tended to Machi, but none of them knew any healing so they couldn't do much

Sasuke paced back and forth in front of the door, waiting for Naruto to come back. He thought maybe if he was the first to reach Naruto he could explain himself. He stopped

'….yeah right….' He muttered hopelessly

Kakashi still wasn't back; Sasuke assumed it was because he didn't really believe that the kids could find a jonin

Sasuke resumed his restless pacing while the kids watching him in silence. Sasuke was too absorbed in his thoughts to hear the footsteps approaching, but the kids heard it

"I'MMMM BAAAACK!!!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing open the door, he stepped inside and set a box down without noticing all the kids and a now frozen Sasuke. When he turned back to them though, he could sense that something was wrong. He turned immediately to Sasuke

"What happened?!?" Before Sasuke could even open his mouth Roku jumped up

"Machi is hurt!!!" he cried, before Sasuke could even blink Naruto was beside the couch where Machi was resting

Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw her. She was covered in scratches and dirt. Her hands were shaking badly, Naruto recognized why. When he was learning Rasengan he had overused his chakra channels, it had been _extremely_ painful, but he healed fast, Machi didn't. Finishing his scan, he noted that around one of her ankles there was dark bruise

"I told you guys not to over-train!!! What do you think you were doing!!!" Naruto yelled, the kids blinked, shocked at the rage directed at them, until they realized that Naruto still didn't know how Machi had been injured

"It's HIS fault!!" Kyo shouted back, pointing accusingly at Sasuke, who gulped

Naruto's eyes opened wide with surprise and he turn to stare at Sasuke. When he didn't deny these claims Naruto's face darkened and he turned away

"I apologize kids, forgive me for accusing you" he said quietly, some of the older kids smirked, bad things happened when Naruto was this polite, the kids quickly accepted Naruto's apology and went back to glaring at Sasuke

"Sasuke"

Sasuke jumped and looked at Naruto, who looked forcibly calm

"Yes?" his voice was higher than he intended it to be

"What happened?" Naruto asked in the same monotone, his eyes cold

"I…. I was sparring with her" he mumbled quietly

This confession seemed to snap whatever form of self-restraint Naruto had forced upon himself. In less than a second Sasuke found himself pinned up against the wall by his neck

"Why…. Were you using advanced techniques against someone who isn't even a genin yet" Naruto demanded in a dangerously soft voice

Sasuke shivered when he found himself unable escape Naruto's grip

"K-Kakashi-sensei used that on me when I was a genin, she's not that much younger" Sasuke whispered back, trying to justify himself

Naruto's eyes flashed, he whipped around, throwing Sasuke into the opposite wall

"JUST BECAUSE KAKASHI USED IT ON YOU WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG DOES'T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO!!!! ESPECIALLY AGAINST SOMEONE THAT YOUNG!!!" he screeched, as he stomped forward again

Suddenly a high-pitched whistle filled the air, and Naruto was thrown backwards. The kids howled in rage, and whipped around to find whoever had launched that attack

Everything stilled as they saw Nina walk forward, holding a flute. She marched to stand in front of Sasuke as Naruto stood back up

"Bad Nii-san!!!" she exclaimed in a quiet but noticeably angry voice

Exclamations of shock rang throughout the room, but no one moved as Sasuke heaved himself to his feet

"Nina! Move" Naruto growled, Nina paid him no mind, instead she backed closer to Sasuke

"Nii-san not hurt Sasuke. Nii-san get over himself and go heal Machi" she scolded Naruto's eyes flew open in shock, as if he had forgotten Machi was hurt

As Naruto raced to heal her, Nina turned to Sasuke, he blinked when he saw she was still angry

"Baka Sasuke! Say you're sorry to Machi!" and with that she dragged him toward the couch

Machi was sitting up now, looking much better now that he hands were healed, but she still had some scrapes. Nina pushed Sasuke up to her and then stood back

Sasuke realized that every eye was on him and swallowed nervously

"S-sorry Machi" he mumbled sincerely

Machi, and every other kid except Roku looked satisfied with his apology, Roku glowered and nodded, clearly not happy that Sasuke's beating was interrupted

The kids started to disperse when Nina spoke again

"Nii-chan, say sorry to Sasuke"

Quite a few kids looked startled, clearly thinking 'what did nii-san do?'. Naruto's expression showed that he had been expecting her ordered so he turned to Sasuke

"Sorry"

Sasuke nodded, and then on a whim

"I should apologize to you too, after all you left me in charge"

Naruto looked dumbstruck, he sputtered a thanks and looked down at Nina, who was smiling softly

"First you get him to smile and then apologize?? You have a gift!!" Naruto exclaimed, laughter rang out among the kids. Sasuke scowled but his cheeks were tinged with pink as he flicked Naruto's ear. He froze once he realized what he had just done, but Naruto scratched his ears and poked Sasuke's forehead

Before it could escalate into a poking war between the two Nina once again spoke out

"Nii-san, what's in the box?"

**ok, I think this is a good stopping point ********, so what are your comments on the first chapter in months??? Still interesting I hope XD**

**I can predict questions to why Nina talks the way she does, but remember, she's only 4**

**Should I bring Sakura back into this story?? (I hate her but I will if you want me too)**

**Yes? or No? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!!**


	10. A Chocolate Surprise

**Hey look!! I actually updated faster this time!!! . I'm getting better!!! I have decided NOT to bring Sakura back in, she will be hospitalized the rest of the story. Kakashi lovers BEWARE this ch has much Kakashi torturing MWAAHAHAHAHA**

**And it will stay a Sasunaru (best pairing ever!!) but whether its just friendship or something more I haven't decided **

"_What's in the box Nii-chan?_

Naruto blinked at her, before grinning widely and running over to his surprise

"Kakashi never came back did he?" he asked once he had picked up the box, Sasuke shook his head "Thought so, he probably thought that the kids couldn't find him. So, I have a little surprise for him" Naruto grinned evilly but the kids look disappointed, the surprise wasn't for them after all

"Hey now don't look like that, this is for you guys" Naruto added as he shook the box, the kids eagerly approached Naruto and stared intently at the box

"I now present to you…….." Naruto paused dramatically and the kids leaned in even further, Sasuke found himself doing it as well

"CHOCOLATE!!!!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke stared at him in horror for he knew what was in that box. A shop in the village had come up with a chocolate specifically for ninja use; it was better than food pills. It heightened the senses and kept the body energized and on high alert. In other words…. It made you sugar high for around five hours to an entire day

"Naruto! I don't think this is such I good idea…." His words were drowned out by the happy/excited yells from the kids as they reached forward to grab a bar

"Hang on a second there!" Naruto said as he held the box up out of reach "I'm going to pass these out but you can't eat them yet okay? You have to wait for Kakashi to get back"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, dumbfounded, since when was the dobe this evil??? Sasuke watched as Naruto passed around the chocolate, the kids obeyed him and didn't eat it, but the looks on their faces made him wonder I they would listen much longer. Thankfully they didn't have too because Sasuke heard a distinct POOF, outside the door

"He's here!!" he whispered, Naruto nodded and threw the rest of the chocolate to the kids, then threw the box into another room

"Wait till I say 'have fun Sensei' to eat okay?" he whispered, the kids nodded and quickly hid their chocolate

"Yo, I got lost on the way to the hospital and I had to walk this old lady across the street" Kakashi said happily as he walked in the room

"Feh" Sasuke muttered, Naruto just crossed his arms and asked, "So how was Sakura"

"She'll be in the hospital for about month" Kakashi replied, not sounding worried at all, behind them some of the kids high-fived each other

"Anyway Sensei" Naruto continued "Because you ditched Sasuke I'm gunna take him out to get something to eat while you watch the kids" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and Kakahsi's visible eye turned upward, so you could tell he was smiling

"You mean…. Like a date?" he asked mischievously, Sasuke could her chuckles/giggling from the kids and blushed lightly as he waited for Naruto to object

"Call it what you want, but we're going" Sasuke's mouth dropped open in shock as Naruto grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door

"We'll be back in a few hours" and with a wink he added, "have fun Sensei" and they were gone

Kakashi clapped his hands together and said "Ok, I think its time for bed…..?" he trailed off as he turned around, every kid in the room was holding a piece of chocolate, he saw an upside down label on the ground and picked it up

"WHAT!?!?!" he screeched, horrified he looked up just in time to see the kids swallowing

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS NARUTOOOOOOOOOO"

-----

Naruto hummed as he pulled Sasuke down the street, Sasuke was about to object when they heard Kakashi's promise of vengeance. Naruto laughed loudly and Sasuke found himself chuckling, which made Naruto laugh even more

"Ahh, that was PERFECT!!" Naruto yelled happily as he wiped his eyes. Sasuke found himself smiling at his actions

"So were are we going?" he asked

"umm… the Ramen Bar?" he inquired hopefully, Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded his assent, Naruto whooped with joy and jumped up and down excitedly. At the tug on his arm, Sasuke realized that they were still holding hands

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. They were NOT holding hands!! Naruto had grabbed his hand only to drag him out of the building! And then they were distracted by Kakashi's screaming!! Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt slight pressure along his fingers. Startled he looked down only to find his fingers now linked with Naruto's. Sputtering he looked up at the blonde, but Naruto wasn't looking at him

"Ok! To the Ramen bar!!" he cried as he pulled Sasuke with him

Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled, to busy trying to figure out why he hadn't yanked his hand free yet

Looking back at the blonde in front of him, he could have sworn he saw a blush on his face too

**Ok, the attraction begins, I don't want to go into the details of their little 'date' at the ramen bar . So the next ch will begin with them coming back to the orphanage**


End file.
